This invention relates to a radio receiver comprising at least one station selecting key and a memory for storing tuning data for a plurality of broadcast stations for the one station selecting key or each of the station selecting keys.
Radio receivers comprising an electronic memory have been previously constructed so that the electronic memory stores tuning data for only a single broadcast station in the same broadcast band for each of a plurality of station selecting keys. This measure has been effective for fixed or stationary radio receivers because, by storing tuning data for broadcast stations giving the good reception status in areas where the receivers are located, for those station selecting keys, a good broadcast station can be always selected only through the single operation of selecting a station without offering any problem. For radio receivers equipped on a motor vehicle, however, a stored broadcast station may provide extremely deteriorated reception because of the fact that the motor vehicle has been moved out of its service area, resulting in the unavoidable necessity of selecting another broadcast station. As a range in which the motor vehicle is moved becomes large, the operation of selecting a broadcast station must be frequently performed, resulting in extremely troublesome receivers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved radio receiver for a motor vehicle which, when the vehicle has been moved out of the service area of a broadcast station so as to result in a deteriorated reception of a broadcast program which has been broadcast by that broadcast station, automatically tunes to another broadcast station which broadcasts the identical program but is different in frequency from the firstmentioned broadcast station, thereby receiving the identical broadcast program from the lastmentioned station.